


Surrounded By Light

by LindirsArchives



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Care of Magical Creatures, Child Abuse, Dark Arts, Death Eaters, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindirsArchives/pseuds/LindirsArchives
Summary: "You know me better than I doYou know me better, I, I know, I know you doWhen you were standing by my sideEveryone told me we, we were surrounded by light"- 'Surrounded By Light' by Lake Malawi(Hogwarts AU)Theodore Huxely bear the Huxley name, but he's less of a Huxley and more of a disappointment in the eyes of his parents. Luckily, he has friends and a (future) girlfriend to help him through it. While at the same time, a new kind of darkness looms over his family like vultures
Relationships: Carla/Monty (Kindergarten Video Games), Cindy/Felix Huxley, Madison/Ozzy (Kindergarten Video Games), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Theodore "Ted" Huxley/Penny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. First Year: Lost Myself Again

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE. FUCKING FINALLY!  
> I'm so sorry this took so long, I had reasons, not good ones but reasons nonetheless. Here's the Hogwarts AU that no one asked!

_Theodore Huxley had nothing_

_Well, that's partially a lie. His family, the Huxleys, were rich, they were one of the richest and most well known pureblood family, know mostly for their company Applesoft, a company best known for making all sorts of potions and magical artifacts; legal or illegal. The Huxleys started out in America but later moved to Britain seeing how they could make money off of both wizards and muggles with their products._

_The Huxleys were very rich, and Theodore was a Huxley, so that meant he's rich. That meant he had everything, right? Or at least could have everything_

_Again, it was partially the truth. For Theodore, he'd rather go poor and happy than to be rich and unhappy_

_His family weren't exactly... The nicest bunch. Not a day without the reminder of how much of an idiot, a useless nobody he is. The torment, the hitting, the abuse, it happened for years. It became clear to Theodore that his parents and brother would never fully accept him to the family but he denied it, still hoped that maybe, just maybe, it was their way of showing love and maybe there was something wrong with him, that's probably why they're acting that way to him. Yeah, they're probably doing it to make him a better person, to live up to the Huxley name_

_"Theodore, dear..." His mother stroked his cheek and spoke with deceiving sweetness. It was not sweet not tender like the love of a mother, nothing of sort. It was cold and threatening_

_"Y-yes mother?" He stuttered, causing the glare on his father's face to grow darker_

_"What have you achieved?" His mother's voice was stern and not so patient. Theodore gulped and finally spoke_

_"I... Got some friends..."_

_"Are they purebloods of high families?"_

_"N-no..."_

_"Go on" His mother insisted, causing him flinch even harder_

_"I... I..." He hesitated_

_"Well?"_

_"I... Don't..."_

_SLAP_

_His cheek turned red from the harsh slap ot her mother. More tears welled up but again, he held them down_

_"Pathetic. Utterly pathetic. Pathetic and stupid little child. Why can't you be more like your brother?! You're a disappointment Theodore and until you begin to be more like your brother, you will always be" His mother finally left. His father followed after as he continued to glare at the boy. The parents were out of sight and Felix finally left for his own room. Theodore then ran for his room, for his safe haven_

_His room was not special, well not as special as the other rooms in the house. At least it was big. He had a king sized bed with green sheets, his desk had nothing, a bookshelf just beside the desk filled with books about business, potions, dark magic spells, and more books about pureblood history, pictures of him and his family hung on the walls, the Slytherin emblem hung on the wall above his bed because "All Huxleys Are Slytherins", a small coffee table in the middle of the room which sported an emerald green rug underneath it_

_What was interesting, however, was what lied underneath the bed. Theodore sat beside his bed and pulled out two cardboard boxes of the same size and the same heavy weight. Theodore opened one of the boxes and pulled out a book from it_

_Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_It was some sort of comfort for him, sneaking in things he'd always wanted but never actually got because his parents couldn't give a damn about his happiness and well being._

_Theodore opened the book and he could feel himself elevated. Everything will be alright. The book gave comfort, it always had and it always would_

_Until one day, it didn't_

\---

The train was leaving. The Huxleys gave their children the warmest goodbyes. Well, they gave Felix the warmest goodbye, Ted just scowled and left to find himself a compartment. He's sure Felix won't look for him

He found a free compartment with another boy sitting there, book in hand. The boy was his age with ginger hair, freckles, almost glimmering green eyes, and round glasses. He reeked of intelligence from his feature and something about that gave Ted unknown comfort. He inched closer nervously

"Is this seat taken?" The boy looked up from his book and observed Ted head to toe. He was slightly nervous, nervous because he's afraid the boy would kick him out. But fortunately

"No. You can sit if you want" Ted was stunned by the sudden act of kindness and without hesitation reached for the seat and plopped himself down with a smile. The boy seemed nice

"What's your name? I'm Ted!" The boy looked up to see Ted extending his hand in a form of greeting. He smiled softly

"Montgomery. But that's a bit too long, so just go with Monty" Monty took the hand and shook it gently. His smile only grew when he saw Ted also smiling

"You don't look like you're from around here" Monty's smile slightly died down and Ted regretted everything he had said. _'Was it something wrong?'_

"Yeah. Not really from around these corners. I'm from Glasgow" Ted raised a curious eyebrow

"Glasgow?" Monty nodded, a smug smile now plastered across his expression

"Yeah. Worse place in muggle Britain, had me glad to get this letter" Ted watched in fascination, connecting two dots together

"You're muggleborn?"

"Half-blood. My mum's a wizard. What about you?" Ted flinched slightly and stiffened. It made Monty wonder if anything he had said triggered the reaction

"... Pureblood" Ted responded, hesitant and afraid. Monty just looked at him with unreadable expression

"That's cool. Y'know, you purebloods are supposed to be glad, living in this world. For some reason, both my parents decided muggle Glasgow is a wonder to be living in"

"I've never been into muggle Britain..." Ted wondered to himself and it was Monty's turn to ask

"Never?" Ted nodded slowly, still wondering

"Yeah. My parents would never let me. Thinks muggles are lower people and stuff. I don't think that's true though, I think muggles are just as people as we are" For the first time, Monty was stunned. The first time he stepped into these halls, people were looking at him as if he had the plague, and circumstances were made worse when his father was the one that came with him to pick up supplies. He was called names and especially his father. Never had he thought those words would come out of a pureblood wizard's mouth

"That's good..." Was the only thing he knew what to say. It surprised him to no end. This boy came up to him, shy and at the same time excited. Reluctant to say he's a pureblood, unlike the others he'd met, afraid that his status would scare Monty away. There's something about this boy that intrigued him

"I heard muggles don't have magic, that's why alot of purebloods think they're second class. But I think not. I think muggles are smart. I heard muggles have mechanics, technology beyond anything we could ever dream of. That sounds pretty cool. I heard one calles 'Camputor' and you can communicate with others from a long distance!" Monty would've cried from the compliment if it weren't for the sudden mispelled word. He snorted and confusion filled Ted

"What's wrong? Did I say something funny?" Monty laughed out loudly before receding to tears

"It's not 'Camputor', dude. It's pronounced 'Computer'" Sudden realization hit and Ted was already going red

"Well whoops" Monty rolled his eyes in amusement

"I like you, Ted. You're cool. Like very cool" The red in Ted's face disappeared almost immediately and was replaced with a goofy grin

"You're cool too, Monty. Hope we can be friends and get into the same house"

"Hey. First of all, the moment you said muggles are cool, is the same moment the word 'friend' is attached to you so no need to worry. Second, that'll be cool, being dormmates. What house do you want to go in?" Again, Ted froze in his place, nervously fiddling his robe

"I don't know exactly... I want to go into Hufflepuff but then again, all of my family are Slytherin, and I don't want to be in Slytherin" Monty nodded in understanding

"Then don't. Your family doesn't determine your housing, the sorting hat does. And I'd say, you are not Slytherin material"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're more Hufflepuff than Slytherin so don't worry, there's still a chance"

"I hope so, what about you?"

"I don't know. Never heard of the houses before. The only ones I heard were Hufflepuff and Slytherin and it was from your rambling. Would ya explain a few?" An excited Ted then proceed to explain the four houses; Hufflepuff and Slytherin are two of them alongside Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Monty listened, paid much attention to the knowledge of the four houses. And honestly? If Ted were to end up in Hufflepuff, he'd hoped to get there too. He was his first friend, the first person he'd willingly call a friend. And he wouldn't want to be seperated from a friend in a world where muggles are treated like shit and muggleborns and halfblood are treated worse than shit

He'd only known him for a few minutes, but he knew Ted would make the years in Hogwarts much more bearable


	2. God Knows You're My Only Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting ceremony

The halls were huge, grand even. Well, it's no wonder it was called the Great Hall. There were candles floating in the ceiling, acting as the hall's light source, there were four seperate tables with students of all years, each with their own colour; Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue. There were ghosts flying around, greeting each kid

"Hello there! Lovely evening!" A ghost approached both Ted and Monty. She was a lady ghost and was a bit on the plus side, friendly though

"Hello!" Both replied in unison. The ghost giggled loudly

"I'm the Fat Friar, hope to see you two in Hufflepuff!" And the ghost left the two smiling widely. It was the ghost of Hufflepuff. They had heard things about ghosts of certain houses and it was nice to see the ghost of Hufflepuff in a kind old lady

There was another table in front with teachers of all ages. Ted and Monty stared in awe as they take on the beauty of the hall. One of the professors caught their attention

"My name is professor Applegate. Welcome to all new first years" The whole hall cheered loudly and it startled most of the first years. The cheer soon died down and Applegate continued

"We will begin the sorting ceremony!" Another booming cheer filled the hall alongside some claps from the new first years. An old pointy hat with what seems to be a face was placed on a stool and, unexpectedly, it started singing

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._  
 _You can keep your bowlers black,_  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._  
 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._  
 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_  
 _You might belong in Hufflepuff_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_  
 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _If you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_  
 _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folk use any means,_  
 _To achieve their ends._  
 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_ "

The whole hall cheered again. Damn, do they ever get tired? Ted was too afraid to question. Then, before he knew it, the names started rolling

"Athelstan, Nathaniel!"

"Nugget is present!" A first year yelled while running towards the stool. He had light blonde hair and was apparently cross eyed. The hat was placed on top of his head and it took exactly 5 seconds for it to shout

_**"GRYFFINDOR!"** _

The Gryffindor table boomed and claps and cheers filled the air. The kid, Nathaniel, approached the table and was welcomed warmly by the others. Ted hoped the houses he get in would welcome him like that

The names continued on and on, one by one were sorted

_**"HUFFLEPUFF!"** _

_**"RAVENCLAW!"** _

_**"SLYTHERIN!"** _

And each time, each houses cheered at the top of their lungs at the new member of their family. Monty's name then appeared

"Frode, Montgomery Claudius!" He approached the stage and let the hat rest on top of his head. It took less than 10 seconds for the hat to shout

_**"RAVENCLAW!"** _

Once again, the Ravenclaw table cheered. Monty approached the table, not without giving Ted one apologetic glance. Ted wondered why he would feel the need to say sorry, it wasn't his fault he's smart. Ted smiled and gave him a supportive thumbs up. Ted just hoped there's a chance. He knew it was slim but hey, a chance is a chance

The names kept rolling once again until it reached the Huxley twins name

"Huxley, Felix Nathraichean!" His brother walked up to the stool, proud and mighty. The hat sat comfortably on his hat. A blink and the hat decided

_**"SLYTHERIN!"** _

The Slytherins clapped louder than before, cheering 'Huxley!' Over and over. Ted scoffed. A part of his mind knew he's not Slytherin material and a part of it was scared he would end up there anyway. His name came up and the heavy weight in his shoulders suddenly turned heavier

"Huxley, Theodore Conchobar!" Ted gulped nervously and walked towards the stool, ignoring the burning stare of his twin brother from the Slytherin table. He sat down and let the hat on his head

_**Hmm? Another Huxley?** _

He heard the hat whispered in his head

_**And you're afraid of getting into Slytherin? Hmm... Let's see here, ah! Not to worry, young Huxley. You're not a Slytherin. No no** _

Ted could breathe out in relief

_**You are kind, brave, at the same time patient. Something Huxleys don't usually have. You stood out and I know of your household life, it's tough to be a Huxley and having to stand out.** _

_**However, I shall put you in a house I see fitting. And what I see is that you have a ready mind, a curiousity beyond anything I've seen in kids your age, and underlying knowledge and intelligence. Of course, you belong with Montgomery. Better be** _

_**"RAVENCLAW!"** _

The Ravenclaw table cheered loudly and he could see Monty cheering as well. Ted could feel tears escape his eyes as he ran to the table and was greeted with overwhelming love and friendliness of the house. Ted glanced to the Slytherin table to find Felix glaring at him with the darkest look he'd ever seen. Ted swallowed a lump down his throat. Something in his mind feared for what's to come. He had broken the Huxley's tradition of Slytherins, and he knew there would be consequences

\--

"Come now, first years! We're almost there!" The prefect yelled in his usual sing song voice, cheerfully skipping through the staircase. The Ravenclaw tower was one of the highest point in Hogwarts so it would make sense why some of the first years almost gave up half way through the stairs

Once they did reached the gate to the Ravenclaw common room, they were met with a bronze eagle knocker watching over all of the new first years, observing them

"This here is the guardian of the Ravenclaw gate! Don' worry, lads, he won' hurt ye! If ye wanna enter the common room, ye gotta answer a riddle first! We Ravenclaws aren't like those snakes and lions and badgers with all their fancy passwords, we use riddles! So becareful with yer things, don' forget bout them when ye leave the dorm!" The prefect's Irish accent was clear and heavy. The first years stared at the eagle knocker in awe as the knocker finally grunted out

"What has an eye but cannot see?" The first years flinched and none would answer the knocker. The older years were not fazed by the question, some wanted to answer but Ravenclaw integrity and all that. Then, a hand was raised

"Ah, you there! What's your name?" The prefect called out

"Monty"

"Alrigh' Monty! Give your answer! Don't be shy!" Monty then nervously walked over to the front of the eagle knocker, constantly looking back at Ted for support. Ted would just smile and give two thumbs up, and it was enough reassurance

"A needle" Monty was nervous, scared that his answer was incorrect. But then, the gate pulled in and the common room was revealed. Stars littered the ceiling and there was a personal library, a statue of the founder Rowena Ravenclaw, two bronze eagles perched on the columns, a desk, and some seats here and there. It was ancient yet it was new and modern. The room smelt of parchment and coffee, like that new room smell. The window immediately showed the glimmering outside stars, brightly shining their light through the whole room. Ravenclaw belonged in the sky, and it showed by the beauty reflected in their own common room

"Boys on the left and girls on the right because girls are always right!" The prefect joked, a playful and lighthearted one and it filled Ted with a sense of comfort. There's nothing wrong with cracking jokes here or speaking out loud, they're all fun and open people

 _"If only home were like this"_ But he immediately shrugged the thought off and marched towards the boys dorm with Monty by his side

\--

Ted lay restless on his bed with Monty fast asleep on the other bed beside him. He stared up to see the same replica of the stars looking down on him. He could make up some constellations from the memories of his mother's lessons

 _"Painful, they were"_ Another thought he tried to shrug off

He contemplated. He thought of it. He knew he would be getting at least one or two punishments when he returns home wearing a blue scarf instead of a green one. He knew it would hurt and he knew it would bleed and bruise

But then, he glanced to his friend's sleeping form, he could've sworn the freckles shone like the stars and constellation just begging to be made. He smiled fondly. He had never felt as if he's at home whenever he's near his parents and brother. He never thought he would find some place to call home. But after today? Meeting Monty and getting sorted to Ravenclaw? He immediately, almost instantly could call Ravenclaw house his home

And he's so glad to be back home

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
